Hope For Fox
by xiaoxiong
Summary: Hiei is having weird dreams. Are they coming true? And can Kurama help Hiei? * Finished *
1. Hiei and a dream

Hope for Fox  
  
The grounds were finally covered with snow, its lovely white is now spread over everything it touches, making anything in its path piled with the white flakes. Up in a tree resting on its snow covered limbs laid a black clad demon, he had his hands behind is head, his eyes were closed and he looked to be in a deep sleep. The demon was dress all in black and a white scarf and white headband to finish off his wardrobe. He opened one ruby colored eye and watched as children played outside building snowmen and having snowball fights. He continued watching them not even noticing a long red-haired boy looking up to him. His emerald eyes fixed on the small demon. The red haired boy spoke to make his appearance known. " Hiei, What are you looking at?" He asked trying to get the black haired demons attention. He looked down from his resting place. " I am looking at those foolish children. What are they doing? If they want to hit each other why don't they use a rock or something?" Hiei said trying to sound not interested. " Not that I care. Why do you ask anyways Kurama" Hiei added looking away from him. " Just wondering. If I am correct it seems you might be somewhat jealous?" Hiei let out a snort answering Kurama's question. " Hn. Why would you say that?! I am not jealous of those human creatures!" Kurama could not help but smile. He knew Hiei very well, and knew his life was not fun as a child, he never was able to stay on the floating island of the Koorime. He knew Hiei wanted to slam a snowball into one of those kids, and have his first snowball fight. " Hiei if you are not too busy would you like to come to my house and get out of the cold?" Kurama soon regretted asking, instead of acting pleased Hiei seemed to take it personal. " What? You think I have nothing better to do?! Well what would you know you stupid fox!" Hiei yelled at Kurama, People walking down the street turned and looked in Kurama's direction. Kurama guessed most people never heard someone call someone else a "stupid fox". Kurama let out a sigh. If they only knew. Kurama could not help but blush as people still looked at him, He wanted to yell at them, tell them to go home, what? Is it weird to be called fox? Quickly getting over his embarrassment he looked back up to Hiei. " No, no! Not at all! I just thought you might like to um, have some hot chocolate or something?" Kurama was stumped he forgot why he asked Hiei to come over in the first place!  
  
Kurama opened the front door, took off his shoes and hung his coat on the rack. " Hiei you can come in this way if you want. No one is home right now." Hiei nodded slowly and walked in closing the door behind him.  
  
" Would you like some hot chocolate or something?" Kurama asked him small fire demon friend. Hiei merely nodded showing his answer. Something was wrong with Hiei, Kurama could just not figure it out. Quickly leaving the thought behind, he started to bowl some water for the hot chocolate. " Hey! I want some marshmallows in mine." Kurama smiled, at least Hiei still has his sweet tooth. After making the hot chocolate he brought it over to Hiei who had his feet resting on the low table in front of them, Kurama shot him a look. A look Hiei knows to well. The look 'How-many-times-have-I-told- you, look. Hiei took his feet of the table with a little groan. The fox sure liked his stuff neat! Kurama sipped on his drink, his eyes never falling from Hiei. He knew something was wrong. But just what could it be?  
  
Kurama looked down. He did not really know what to say to the fire demon. " Kurama?" Hiei's voice broke Kurama's thoughts. He looked up with a smile. " Yes? Hiei, what is it?" Hiei took a deep breathe. " I have been having this dream lately." He began. Kurama was a little bit shocked. Was Hiei going to share something with him? He waited for him to continue. " There is this demon. He looks like me. Just older. And taller. He is saying something. But I can't make it out. Then I see you. You start fighting him, and from the looks of it, you are winning. Then I see me. Just I am like three. After the battle you come over to me, and said 'Sorry this had to happen.'" Hiei let out a sigh. " What does it mean Kurama. I have not been able to sleep at all." Kurama noticed how tired Hiei has been. " Maybe it is a dream of the past? Or a dream that is telling the future?" Hiei thought about what Kurama said. " Maybe." Kurama stood up. " Hiei, why don't you stay here for the night, if you have the dream again, I will know." Hiei nodded sleepily. " Hold on I will go get everything ready." Kurama left and went to his room.  
  
Kurama came back, and found the small fire demon asleep on the couch. He smiled. Good. He needs his sleep. Kurama lifted him in his arms, and carried him to his room. After laying him down on his bed. Kurama went to his desk, he turned on his lamp and started doing his homework. Hiei just sleep well. We can talk more tomorrow. 


	2. What's a fox to do?

Kurama woke up, and found his self on the couch. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and got up. " I guess I forgot to go to my bed." He yawned. " Oh yeah!" He yelled running to his room. He forgot Hiei was up there.  
  
" Hiei?" Kurama said entering the room. But when he got in, there was no one there. ' Where could, he be." He knew he did not dream Hiei coming over since his bed was messed up, showing that someone was sleeping here. " I wonder why he left." Kurama sighed. He was so tired last night he did not even hear Hiei leave. " I hope, he did not have another one of those dreams. If he did. I was no help." Kurama thought to his self. He left his room. He was still dressed in his clothes from last night. " I guess I will take a shower, then head off to school."  
  
As Kurama walked down the street, he started feeling Hiei's ki. Hiei has come back, and was watching him from the trees. " Hiei?" Kurama called. " Hiei are you there?" Hiei jumped down from the tree. " Hn. I always thought those human things you call school was wrong." Kurama had no idea what Hiei was talking about. ' What?"  
  
" You were so tired last night, you did not even hear me. You are a fox spirit and I would have thought you could have heard me." Kurama was still somewhat lost. But he just waved off his confusion and smiled. " Why did you leave? We could have had tea or something." Hiei looked away. " Hn." Was all he said.  
  
" What's wrong Hiei?" Kurama walked over to him, putting both of his hands on Hiei's cheeks making Hiei stare into his eyes. " I know something is wrong. Is it the dream? Why will you not tell me?" Hiei just stared blankly into Kurama's emerald eyes. Life finally coming back into his own ruby colored eyes, he got out of Kurama;s grasp. " It does not matter!" Kurama frowned at Hiei. So it was the dream. " I wonder if something else happened in it." Kurama grabbed Hiei's arm, and started dragging him to his house. " Hiei I want you to tell me EVERYTHING that happened in that dream of yours."  
  
" Hn. Stupid fox. What about your school?" Hiei said sounding annoyed  
  
" You are more important to me, than any school grade. You are my best friend and something is wrong." Hiei looked down. He felt like a child. He also felt he was being treated like one. But for some reason, he allowed Kurama to take him back to his house.  
  
Hiei was sitting on Kurama's couch, his feet not even touching the ground. Kurama entered with tea, or at least what Hiei thought was tea. " More tea. I guess these people love it." Hiei looked into it. It was darker than the tea Kurama use to make. Hiei looked up to ask, but found his question already being answered. " it is hot chocolate. Remember." Hiei glanced back down. About to speak again, Kurama handed him a bag. "marshmallows right?" Hiei nodded. Sometimes it seemed like Kurama could read his mind. But knowing Kurama, he was surprised he was not. " Use as many as you like, I will go get something for us to eat. And then we can talk about your dream."  
  
Hiei sighed. " Why am I having these dream's? Kurama wants me to talk to him. Hn. But he would never understand." Hiei was thinking about just getting up to leave, until he heard Kurama's voice from the kitchen. " Hiei! If you leave, I will drag you right back!" Well there was his answer. I guess he was going to be staying. He felt helpless. And it was rare for him to feel this way. Pictures started flashing threw his head, over and over. They would not stop. He kept seeing and man that looked like him, only he had no Jagan, nor did he have the wards. So it must not have been him. Then he saw Kurama. Only in his Youko form. His silver hair was blowing behind him as he rushed over to the black clad man. All he could make out was, him falling, no real details. Finally Kurama walked over to a small child. It was Hiei, he looked helpless, and scared, he was scarred with blood trailing down his arm. Was the kid dying, or just hurt? He felt like that three year old version of him. He felt like a three year old. And helpless child.  
  
" No! Get out of my head!!" Hiei yelled, he got to his feet and quickly collapsed to his knee. Slamming his fist into the low table, leaving a huge dent. " Get out! Get out!"  
  
Kurama rushed in seeing his friend doubled over in pain or just plain frustration and fear. Kurama put his hand on his shoulder. " Hiei! Hiei! Listen to me! You are ok, I am here with you." Hiei seemed to calm down, his eyes had no life in them, Hiei fell into Kurama's arms blacked out. 


	3. A childs whisper for help

Hiei finally woke up; he was in Kurama's arms wrapped up in a blanket. Hiei held his head. It was hurting very badly. Not only did Hiei feel different. Kurama seemed a lot taller than before. Hiei's clothes were baggy on him, his headband around his neck. He rested his head on the sleeping Kurama. Was he younger? Or was this another dream? Hiei has a confused look on his face. He looked at Kurama. "Who is this person? Where am I?" He thought. Kurama started to stir; he opened his emerald eyes to only find ruby colored eyes staring at him. " H-hiei?" He stuttered looking at the small boy in his lap. " The dream. He said he saw his self, just younger. His dream is coming true?"  
  
" Hiei is that you?" Kurama asked The smaller version of Hiei nodded. He still looked confused. " But who are you?" Kurama sighed. " My name is Kurama. I guess you do not remember me." He picked up the small fire demon and went to get clothes that might fit.  
  
" There see? It fits." Hiei was pulling at the clothes Kurama dressed him in. "Hn. I will not wear this!" Hiei yelled in a higher voice than normal. " I don't think you have much of a choice here. These are the only clothes of mine I could find. Well when I was your age." Hiei looked disgusted with the outfit. " But I don't want to wear this!" Hiei pulled at the blue overalls. " Well Hiei. I am sorry. But this is the only thing that will fit." Hiei sat down and crossed his arms. Kurama signed. Children. Even as a child Hiei is stubborn. " Come on. We need to go somewhere." Hiei shook his head. " No I am not going! This is not the Makai! This is the filthy Human world. I will have nothing to do with this." Kurama growled. Boy Hiei was pushing it. Kurama took a breath. He can't get mad. Hiei is a demon, and demons can be like this. But he is in charge and Hiei will have to listen. He picked him up and carried him to the door. " Let me go! Kurama!!" Hiei struggled, but Kurama's grasp was not going to be broken. Hiei was about to bite Kurama when he looked right in the eyes of an angry fox. " You bite me. And I will assure you, you will not be able to sit for a VERY long time." That threat made Hiei stop; he crossed his small arms, and was still for the rest of the small trip. " Hn." Was all he said.  
  
Kurama now had Hiei in the crook of his arm. He wanted to kick and scream and make him let the small fire demon go. " Can I walk now?"  
  
"No." Kurama did not even look at him, but Hiei could tell he pushed Kurama to far.  
  
Kurama was not one for getting mad. But he needed to figure out what was going on, he was very stressed out.  
  
Finally they reached a house. Kurama knocked on the door, putting back on his normal smile. " Hello Yusuke." He said " Could we talk?" The raven hair boy smiled. " Sure Kurama, come in. Mom is not home. Probably getting drunk somewhere anyways." Kurama entered still holding Hiei. Yusuke stared at the small child for a while, with wide eyes. " Is.. Is that who I think it is?" Kurama nodded. " That is Hiei. That is what I need to talk to you about."  
  
Hiei was lying in Kurama's lap asleep. Kurama was gently stroking his back, as he and Yusuke talked.  
  
" This is what happened in Hiei's dream. Only we are not in the Makai." Kurama explained about the dream, and what happened to Hiei.  
  
" I see. So you think the dream is coming true?" Yusuke asked, and received a nod for an answer. " If it is coming true. I will have to fight someone that looks just like Hiei, Hiei said I was winning, but I still don't know. That's why I am going back to the Makai." Yusuke stood up. " You are not going alone! We are a team and I am going with you. And so will Kuwabara. Anyways. You need someone to watch over the three eyed demon." Kurama smiled a bit. " Well only two right now."  
  
Yusuke looked at Hiei's forehead. " Guess he does not have it yet." Kurama nodded.  
  
" Well lets get something to eat, and we can talk more." Kurama nodded again at Yusuke suggestion. " Sounds good."  
  
Kurama laid the small koorime on the couch and followed Yusuke into the kitchen.  
  
Hiei's heart was beating fast, his breaths were heavy, and sweat ran down his small face. He curled in a ball and made a sound that sounded like a whimper. " Please Kurama. Help me." He whispered shaking in fright. " I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die." He said over and over again.  
  
The wind started picking up, and it started to rain. Getting heavier and heavier. Lightning struck near Yusuke's house. Cutting off the power. Thunder boomed outside shaking the house slightly. It was very dark in the house. Hiei snapped his eyes open, he was surrounded by complete darkness. " Where am I?" Hiei jumped up and looked around in panic. It looked like the dream to him. He was in complete darkness. He heard footsteps coming close to him. He backed up. He let out a terrified scream. His eyes were producing many tears that formed into small black pearls. The hit the ground with a 'clank'. The shadowed man ran over to him. But when he talked it was Kurama's voice. " Hiei. Hiei! It's ok. I promise. We are here now." He held the trembling Hiei close to him, feeling his fast heart beats. " He is coming Kurama! He is!" The lightning lit the house up for about a second then went dark again. The thunder came quickly after. " Yusuke. We must go now!"  
  
" Ok! Lets go!" Yusuke said running to the door, and grabbing his coat. All three of them ran out. Yusuke, Kurama and a scared Hiei in Kurama's arms. They ran in the rain and lightning, to Kuwabara's house.  
  
" Help me. Help me. Help me." Hiei whispered burying his head into Kurama's red hair. 


	4. To The Makai!

Kurama, Yusuke, and a scared Hiei in Kurama's arms finally made it to Kuwabara's house. Hiei was shaking repeating the words "Help me" over and over again.  
  
" What's going on? Who is the kid?" Kuwabara asked confused. Why did his friends look so scared?  
  
" Please Kuwabara, we will explain on the way to the Makai, just come with us!" Kurama was yelling. He was not mad, just very nervous. What was happening to Hiei? Kurama wanted to get inside his brain and see the images he is seeing.  
  
Kuwabara ran out of the house following the others. Kurama explained what was happening, and that the child was Hiei. Usually Kuwabara would have said something that was not nice to Hiei. But all that was seem was worry for a friend. Even if he would never admit it, Kuwabara would never want Hiei to die or anything.  
  
" I see." Was Kuwabara's only answer, he stared at the frightened child who suddenly started having a panic attack, he was shaking badly and trying to get free from Kurama screaming in fear. His eyes had no life in them. He was lost in another nightmare.  
  
" He is having another one!" Kurama yelled with much worry in his voice. " We must get to the Makai now!" Yusuke nodded and they ran to where they knew they could go into the other world.  
  
Kurama was the first to get out, next was Yusuke followed by Kuwabara. Hiei was still in Kurama's arms struggling. Kurama's grip loosened and Hiei feel darting away.  
  
" Hiei! Come back!" It was no use. Hiei was too scared to hear Kurama.  
  
" Oh man! We can't lose him! Lets go!" Yusuke said, he noticed Kurama already was after the small, terrified demon.  
  
" Yeah!" Kuwabara said running after the other three " Wait up!" " Come on Kuwabara! Stop attacking old and run!!" Kuwabara was about to say something back to Yusuke, but there were more important things to do first.  
  
Hiei was wide eyed as he ran threw the demon world. " Where am I?" He fell to his knees and began to sob nonstop. " Don't cry child." Said a chilling voice from out of no-where. " Pull your self together! Do you want to be alone forever?!" The voice was cold, A cold heartless man. Much like how he was. " W-what?" He said trembling. " You disgust me. No wonder you were thrown from where you were born, and dubbed the 'forbidden Child'. You are no use to anyone. Just end it now. You will be killed anyways." The person who was talking came from behind a large tree. " So small, so worthless. You will never be loved. You are forever cursed." The man said. He looked a lot like Hiei, Just a lot taller. He grabbed Hiei by his shirt and lifted him in the air. " Allow me to end your life. Like your tramp mother did."  
  
" Hiei? Er where did he go?" Kurama was very frustrated, he had to find Hiei, the child was alone.  
As Kurama walked he heard a whimper. It was Hiei! He was in trouble. Kurama started to run as fast as he could, he reached a clearing seeing the man lift Hiei about to slay him.  
  
" Put him down!" Kurama yelled racing to them. Kurama was so built up with anger, he released it with one blow sending the man flying back. Kurama caught Hiei and held him close. The man got up and laughed. " A protector I see? You better be a good one. Till we meet again." He disappeared leaving Hiei and Kurama alone.  
  
" Hey Kurama where did you go?!" Kurama heard the voice of Yusuke and Kuwabara yelling together. " Well little one. Shall we go?" Hiei looked up at Kurama, he then closed his eyes and fell asleep. "Good. Please rest well. I have a feeling that fight will not be over."  
  
Kurama walked over to Yusuke and the rest. " Yusuke. We must be very careful. We are not up against anyone that will be easy to kill." Kurama started walking. " What? Hey Kurama who is the demon we are up against?" Kurama looked at Yusuke. " I will explain later." 


	5. Father? No way!

Hiei's grip on Kurama was very tight; he had his head buried in Kurama's silk red hair.  
  
" Hey Kurama, what happened?" Yusuke sounded worried; he looked at the worried kitsune. " That demon that attack Hiei. I think I might know who he is." Kurama's voice was low; he sounded just as worried as the rest if not more.  
  
" Who?" Kuwabara said confused. " Who was the demon?" Kurama looked at the trembling fire demon. " I believe it was Hiei's father."  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara gasped. Have they heard right? How could a father treat his child like that? Hiei was very scared and quite shaking up. " Is this why Hiei is scared? Is that what Hiei meant when he said ' he is coming?" Kurama nodded. " Yes Yusuke. That is why." Kurama continued walking. He rubbed the poor fire demon's back trying his best to comfort the frightened Hiei.  
  
Kuwabara was speechless but flat out mad. How could a father do that? Yeah I know what to do, when I see Hiei's father I will go punch his brains out! Yeah, yeah and then, then! Kuwabara's thoughts were interrupted by Hiei's pitiful cry. They all looked at Hiei, his eyes looked right past Yusuke and Kuwabara into the dark forest. When Kurama and the rest looked, whatever Hiei saw was gone. " I feel the same energy that came off his father. He must be near, though he must be running, his ki is getting farther away." Kurama noted. Hiei seemed to have calmed down now; his eyes were heavy until he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
" Shall we camp here for tonight?" Kurama asked everyone, everyone nodded in agreement. They quickly made there camp. Kurama made a fire, while Yusuke gathered wood. Kuwabara was out looking for food soon to be joined by Kurama. Yusuke was going to watch Hiei while they were gone.  
  
" There. The fire is done. I am going to go help Kuwabara."  
  
Yusuke nodded. " Okay Kurama. Just leave Hiei to me." Kurama nodded and left the camp to help catch food.  
  
Hiei was still asleep, moving every now and then. He seemed to be lost in a dream.  
  
Hiei had sweat dripping down his small face. Yusuke watched. He wanted Hiei to sleep; he knew Hiei would be scared if Kurama were not here. He continued watching the fire demon,  
  
Hiei started to whimper; he curled his self into a ball. He continued to whimper and cry out for help. To Hiei his cries were not heard. Yusuke knew what he had to do. He crouched down next to Hiei and picked him up, he moved slowly back and forth trying to get Hiei to quite down. " It's okay. I promise, I am here with you." Yusuke whispered into the little ones ear.  
  
Yusuke smiled to his self. Hiei was not whispering anymore.  
  
His eyes opened only to see Yusuke's eyes instead of the warm green eyes that he was use to seeing. " Where is Kurama?" He cried out in fear  
  
" It's okay." Yusuke said. " Kurama will be back soon. And he will have food. I promise.  
  
" I want Kurama!" Hiei wailed. Hiei was very comfortable about him, but not so much around Yusuke.  
  
After about forty or so minutes Kurama and Kuwabara came back.  
  
Kurama had his self about 20 or so animal's from the Makai, Kuwabara only had two. " Man Kurama! How did you do that?" Kuwabara could not believe this. " Well I am a bit rusty, but being a fox I use to do this a lot."  
  
" Rusty?" Kuwabara sweat dropped.  
  
When Hiei heard Kurama he started struggling more. Yusuke put him down; Hiei darted off to Kurama grabbing his leg. " Why did you leave?" Hiei wailed. Kurama gave Kuwabara the rest of the food; he picked up Hiei and hugged him. " I am sorry, I did not mean to scare you." He brushed away the tears in Hiei's eyes.  
  
" I don't get it. Why is he only comfortable around you?" Yusuke was puzzled. Kurama smiled.  
  
" Well I did save him from his father. And in his dream I save him. But somehow I think there is more to the dream, but he is just to young to tell it to us what he is seeing." Kurama explained, Yusuke nodded. " Makes sense."  
  
" How about we start to eat. I will cook some of those. They are very good."  
  
Yusuke looked at the food. " What is it?"  
  
Kurama smiled. " Just little demon's that make for great food. They are lucky. Because you don't eat there bones they can grow there skin back and live on. There is no blood in them, so they are mainly for lazy demon's that don't want to look for real food. And the ones I caught are very good; they are a type of animal here. You will like it try some."  
  
Kuwabara glared at Yusuke who was laughing. The demon's Kuwabara caught are slow and for lazy demons but he was only able to catch two, Kurama on the other hand was able to catch 20 of a very fast creature.  
  
Hiei was already eating, Kurama smiled at him. " Hiei slow down, there is plenty." They have not eaten in awhile, Hiei must be pretty hungry. Kurama grabbed some food and started eating too. He could only imagine what trouble tomorrow would bring.  
  
___________________________  
  
Okay another chapter done. Is good or bad? Please reveiw 


	6. Hiei's cry for Kurama

Kurama was the first to wake up. Hiei was cuddled up next to him; his breathing was light, Hiei looked so innocent.  
  
Kurama gently moved Hiei and covered him up with a blanket he brought with him. Kurama sighed, today was going to be a good day, the skies were clear only a few clouds littered across the light blue sky.  
  
Kurama let out another sigh. The sky might have been clear but his brain was not. He had so many thoughts in there that it made his head hurt.  
  
" Why? Why is this happening, and to Hiei of all people?" Kurama whispered not wanting to wake anyone up, he quickly lit the fire and started making breakfast.  
  
The wonderful smell of the food got Hiei's attention, he opened his eyes, and looking next to him he did not see Kurama. He started to panic a bit until his eyes landed on the red head. Hiei jumped up and ran over to him clinging to his leg.  
  
Kurama looked down, he could not help but smile when he saw the little demon. Hiei has grown so attacked to him over the last few days. Kurama guessed he just wanted him to protect him, so he never wanted to leave his side. Kurama crouched down and ruffled Hiei's hair smiling. " Are you hungry?"  
  
Hiei nodded. He was very hungry and ready for a good meal. Kurama took some of the food off of the fire; since there were no plates here Kurama used a huge leaf. He handed it to the small fire demon. His smile soon turned into a frown we he noticed Hiei looked very sad. " Hiei? What's wrong?" Kurama asked worried.  
  
Hiei looked into Kurama's eyes then back to the ground. " I am sorry Kurama." Hiei said, his voice higher and child-like.  
  
Kurama did not understand where this sorrow Hiei was feeling came from. " Why are you sorry. You have done nothing wrong little one." Kurama answered gently.  
  
Hiei's eyes were filled with tears. Hiei usually never cried but for some reason he just could not help it. " Because of me you have to fight that mean man!" Hiei yelled dropping his food and running into Kurama's arms sobbing.  
  
Kurama hugged Hiei lifting him into his lap. He held the young Hiei in his arms tight. " No, no. It's not your fault little one. If it is anyone's fault it would be mine."  
  
Hiei looked up at him. " Why is it your fault?" He sniffed. Kurama looked up into the sky. He really did not have an answer for that one. He only said it so Hiei would stop blaming his self for this whole thing. Kurama thought a little more. If it is anyone's fault it would be that evil man or also known as Hiei's father. Such evil. That demon has no right to even be called his father. Kurama held Hiei closer. " Lets say this Hiei. It is no ones fault. And if it is; it is that mean man." Kurama did not want to tell Hiei that was his father. He did not think Hiei would be ready in the form he is now. Hiei sighed and laid his head against Kurama's chest. " That man really was mean."  
  
Kurama smiled and nodded. " He was."  
  
Kuwabara was snoring; Yusuke finally had enough of it. He got up and started walking to Kurama and Hiei. " Morning guys." He said with a little nod and a smile to Hiei.  
  
" Are you hungry Yusuke?" Kurama walked over to him holding some food. Yusuke took it with a smile. Hiei looked at Kurama. His eyes showed he wanted something. " What is wrong Hiei?" Kurama asked a bit puzzled. Hiei looked at the food on the ground that he dropped. Kurama smiled, " Oh I see. You want more food. All right I will get some more for you." He placed Hiei on a rock and went to the fire. Kurama brought Hiei back some of the hot food. " Eat up. We will be leaving soon." Kurama smiled as Hiei started feasting along with Yusuke.  
  
Kuwabara was the last one to get up; he stretched and yawned like they had all day.  
  
" Come on! We don't have all day!" Yusuke yelled impatiently.  
  
Once Kuwabara finished eating they were on their way.  
  
Kurama had Hiei on his shoulders; he seemed to be enjoying the ride, he grasped on to Kurama's red locks. Kurama would wince every now and then when he would get a hard tug on his hair when Hiei would try and get him to look at something.  
  
Hiei suddenly fell silent, he lowered his head as if trying to hide, and his grasp on Kurama's hair was getting more and more tighter.  
  
" Hey Hiei! Ow! Stop pulling my haaair! Ow!"  
  
Kurama grabbed Hiei and brought him face to face. He was about to scold him for not listening when he saw the fear in his eyes. " He is here!" Hiei yelled shaking. He grabbed onto Kurama's shirt. " Don't let him take me! Please!" Kurama rubbed his back trying to find Hiei's father's ki.  
  
" I found it! Show yourself!" Kurama's voice was mean, not his normal sweet voice. He handed Hiei to Yusuke. " Please watch him and make sure nothing happens to him."  
  
Hiei's eyes were shaking. " Kurama!" He yelled his hands reaching out for him. " Kurama please don't leave me!"  
  
Kurama walked off not looking back. "Hiei be brave. I promise I will return. But I have a feeling this will be the first of many fights." 


	7. Hiei's back Yukina taken?

Hello. I want to say sorry for English and well everything spell wrong. Words left out. Forgive me please. Still am I learning.  
  
Also. I like 'Hiei-chan' so I call him now that. Thank you.  
Forgive me for bad English  
  
Yusuke held Hiei in his arms. The little fire demon watched as Kurama walked away. Hiei's face turned into a glare. Kurama the only person who ever seemed to really care was going to get hurt. And he felt it was his fault  
  
Hiei bit Yusuke who dropped him while he was grabbing his arm in pain. " You little.." Yusuke yelled the young fire demon ran as fast as he could to try and catch up with the fox. " Hey fox!" He yelled, as he was running he tripped over a rock and landed on the ground. Kurama never turned around even as he heard Hiei call.  
  
" Are you ignoring me now?!" Hiei yelled, he suddenly got a burst of anger. " HN!"  
  
Kurama listened to Hiei's yelling. He smiled a bit and shook his head. " Now this is the fire demon I know. I will be back Hiei-Chan I promise." Kurama sighed, he had no idea how this fight would go. He would hate to make a promise when he was not really sure of the outcome.  
  
Hiei got up and brushed his self off. " He is leaving without me! Kurama- chan please wait!" Hiei growled. He never acted this way. Like such a child, even though he was one. Maybe it was because he did not have that gang of thieves always pestering him, making him mad, and beating him up. When he is with Kurama he is gently to him, nice, and always smiled at him. Is this what love is? Hiei sighed He had to find Kurama.  
  
Yusuke ran up to him breathing heavily followed by Kuwabara who had his hands on his knee's breathing even harder than Yusuke. " Dang. He is even faster than us when he is a child." Yusuke said between breathes. Kuwabara only nodded, he was too out of breath to say anything. " You're staying with us, like it or not." Yusuke grabbed Hiei by the collar. " Kurama has to do this by his self."  
  
" Hn. I thought you were his friends! What if he needs help?" Hiei crossed his arms and he seemed to be, pouting.  
  
Kuwabara laughed in the stupid way he does. " Oh stop being a baby. Shrimp."  
  
Hiei glared at him. " Fool." Hiei tried to bite Yusuke again but Yusuke was prepared. " I don't think so kid."  
  
Kurama came to a clearing, he was far away from Hiei and the group when he felt a strong ki.  
  
" You would risk your life for the 'forbidden child'? How foolish of you, he is not worth it, back down now and I will let you live."  
  
Kurama glared at him, anger building in him. " If I back down, you will no doubt go and kill Hiei." Kurama hissed. " That is why I will fight you and end your life, so you will not have a chance."  
  
Hiei's father laughed. " I wish not to fight you now. Since he is not with you, you are not as mad as you could be. I want you to be angry, I want you to be the Youko you are. I will wait for you in another place. But first I will make the 'forbidden child a adult again, I want to see him in pain."  
  
Kurama sneered at him. " Leave Hiei alone! He has suffered enough!"  
  
" But not enough for me, I have taken his sister Yukina, if he wants her to live, he will give me his katana and his tear gem he has."  
  
He has Yukina?! Kurama gaped. " You are doing this to him, just for that?!"  
  
He laughed. " And just to see him in pain. You probably wonder why a father wishes so much pain on his child. I truly care nothing for them, if I did I would have stayed, or raised him myself, but I left, I learned what happened, now I have found him. I do not want to have anything to do with a child who is rejected."  
  
Kurama growled. " You are even lower than I thought." Kurama ran to attack him, but when he got there he was gone. " Remember I have Yukina, and if you want her back alive you will fight." His voice said. Soon his ki was gone.  
  
" Coward!" Kurama fell to the ground. How will Hiei take this?  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara sweat dropped. " O-oh. Hiei. You are back." Hiei was glaring at them dangerously. Yusuke was still holding him by the collar of his shirt. " Will you put me down idiot?" Yusuke nodded and put the now adult Hiei on the ground.  
  
" Hn. Fool. What are you staring at?" Hiei was of course talking to Kuwabara, who was just staring like an idiot at him.  
  
"Nothing." Kuwabara grumbled. " Stupid little shrimp." He said under his breath.  
  
Hiei started walking leaving the others behind. " Where are you going?"  
  
Hiei did not look at Yusuke. " I am going to find Kurama."  
  
Ok know it is not very long. Like most of them. I try and make them longer. Promise.  
Review please. 


	8. A Brothers Search

Hiei finally found Kurama; he was on his knee's his head hung low.  
  
" Kurama?" Hiei walked over to him staring at him. " Hello Hiei, I see you are back to normal." Kurama's face was hiding behind his hair. He could not even look at Hiei.  
  
" Hn, what are you doing?" Kurama stood up and looked at the fire demon. " Hiei. Yukina has been taken." Kurama said looking back down. " I did not even sense this, or in your dream you never said anything about this happening."  
  
Hiei started wide-eyed at the fox. " What?! What happened to Yukina!" Hiei yelled filling with anger.  
  
" Hiei calm down! I promise we will save her!" Kurama's words were not getting to the angry demon.  
  
" Why could I not sense it?! Feel it?!" Hiei was yelling at Kurama. He was not mad at the fox, he just did not know whom else to yell at.  
  
" I don't know. I thought you would." Kurama stopped in mid sentence. " Your jagan! You did not have the Jagan when you were a child! You could not feel her. That's why!" It made complete sense to Kurama now.  
  
Hiei fell to the ground. " No. No not again! She can't be taken again! She does not deserve it! She is to innocent!" Hiei started hitting the ground with his fist. ' Who did this fox? Tell me now!" Kurama put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
I am not sure how to tell him this. But I have no choice. Kurama closed his eyes. " Hiei. Your father did this."  
  
Hiei started growling. " That.. That.." Hiei could not finish his words.  
  
Kurama nodded. " I know what you mean. Lets go, we have to find her. Can you feel her now?"  
  
Hiei took off his bandana that concealed his Jagan, he closed his eyes concentrating.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara finally caught up. " What's going on Kurama?" Kurama's eyes were filled with pain, pain for his best friend. "Yukina." Kurama closed his eyes, that were all he said, but it was enough for Yusuke to get the point.  
  
" What happened to my beloved Yukina?!" Kuwabara's idiotic voice broke Hiei's concentration. He shot a venomous glare at the tall idiot.  
  
" I could not find her ki." Was all Hiei said. He lowered his head. " I don't care though, I will find her anyways! I will not give up! He will die, and it will be the most painful and slow death!" Hiei's anger built back up.  
  
" Hiei let me come with you." Kurama would accept whatever answer Hiei gave him, but he had to ask.  
  
" I want to do this on my own, I want to fight him, you can come but I want you to watch over Yukina." Kurama nodded.  
  
Hiei looked at Yusuke and Kuwabara. " Don't follow us."  
  
Kuwabara looked at Hiei. " I will go! I will save my lovely Yukina." Hiei only glared. " Do as I say, or I will have to force you to stay, by breaking your bones." Kuwabara gulped. " Why do you care about Yukina?! All you care about is yourself!"  
  
Hiei growled. " I don't have time for your stupid human talk, I have to find her. Kurama we leave!" Kurama nodded. In a flash they were both gone.  
  
" Stupid tiny punk." Kuwabara grumbled. " I don't care what he says! I will be the one to save her!" Yusuke hit the idiot over the head. " Idiot, let Hiei. I think a brother has permission to save his sister over a idiot who is just in love."  
  
" S-sister?" He stuttered. Yusuke nodded. " That's right. Yukina is Hiei's sister. Like it or not."  
  
Kuwabara fainted. " Oh well, at least now they will not be bothered." Yusuke said sitting on the ground. He wondered how long he would have to wait before the oaf regained consciousness.  
  
" Hiei, do you have a idea where he might have taken her?" Kurama was trying to keep up with Hiei.  
  
Hiei shook his head. " I know I will find her, he wants me to fight him, he will not kill her. But." Hiei trailed off not wanting to think what he might do to her.  
  
Kurama nodded he knew what Hiei meant he knew Yukina could be tortured. That thought really got to Kurama, and it seemed to have gotten to Hiei too. He seemed to have slowed down but not by much, he must have been thinking about Yukina.  
  
Kurama closed his eyes. He was going to try again to find her. Where ever she may be.  
  
" My, my you are a pretty one. It will be ashamed to ruin your beautiful skin with blood." Hiei's father laughed and slapped Yukina. She cried out trying to hold back her tears.  
  
" Please, why are you doing this? And who are you?" Yukina asked she was chained up. The chains were hooked to a large tree.  
  
" I am Shinogi Zukuri (1) and why am I doing this? To get your brother here." Yukina's eyes widened. All this was to get her brother, the one she cannot find, Her long lost brother. She began crying, not being able to control them any longer.  
  
" I was thinking about torturing you. But it seems seeing your brother die would be more torture." He smirked. " Maybe that is what I will do. Would you like that? Seeing him die slowly, painfully?"  
  
My brother. Please leave him alone. I never even seen him, and now before we can talk, he will be dead.  
  
Yukina please don't worry, I will find you, you will be safe! Hiei was picking up his pace, Kurama was using his Youko energy to make him faster just to keep up.  
  
" Hiei I can follow your ki! I know you are not going as fast as you can so I can keep up, I will find you by following for ki." Kurama yelled to Hiei, the fire demon looked back and nodded. He was gone before Kurama knew it.  
  
" Good luck Hiei." Kurama sighed and picked up his pace.  
  
You like? Please tell.  
  
1: Shinogi Zukuri is a type of sword form. just figure since Hiei is master swordsmen Hiei's father would be named that. Yup. I no think they ever mention his name or anything. If do they, please tell me.  
  
Review. 


	9. First Fight

Ok here another chapter. Hope you like it.  
  
Hiei sighed; he has been running forever and still no trace of Yukina.  
  
" Yukina.. Where are you?" Hiei said to his self. He tried to clear all the thoughts he had in his head, but they kept on coming back. Yukina screaming and crying, and being tortured. Hiei growled. He was not going to let that happen to her again.  
  
Hiei was using his jagan in hopes of finding her with it, but his 'father' must be strong to be able to cover it up.  
  
" Yukina!" He yelled. He tried everything, this was the only thing he could think of next. Hiei started running, a black blur through the tree's, faster than the human eye can see.  
  
Hiei's eyes widened. He could feel her now, he must be getting close. The closer he gets the more he can feel her. " All right!" Be brave Yukina I am coming.  
  
Kurama was running threw the forest, thinking of Hiei and Yukina the whole way. He so hoped he would be in time.  
  
" Hiei.." Kurama sighed, suddenly he stopped running. Kurama gasped. " No.. It. It can't be!" Kurama started running again faster than he was before. Hiei stay away from him! He is releasing a lot of power now! He closed his eyes. Hiei could not survive a blow if Shinogi Zukuri attacked.  
  
Hiei was glaring. A glare he has never done before. It was filled with so much hate and anger. His father was releasing energy, a lot of it. Was he trying to scare him off? Hiei was not going to leave, nor be scared off. He was going to save Yukina, or die trying.  
  
Hiei looked over to his fathers left. There, laying on the ground in chains, was Yukina, she was crying and seemed not to notice him yet. Luckily Yukina was not hurt, not a scratch on her perfect skin.  
  
Hiei looked back to Shinogi. " Release her now!" He yelled. His bass tone voice made Yukina look up. Hiei could not tell what she was thinking. Her face was showing different emotions. She looked scared, but shocked to See Hiei standing there. And mad at the man who has done this to her.  
  
" Hiei-san..?" She whispered in a confused voice. Finally it came to her. Was Hiei her brother?  
  
Shinogi laughed coldly. " So you finally came, seeing your sister like this, it makes you mad, but let me tell you, attack me and she shall surely die, not to mention you will too."  
  
Hiei growled at him, Yukina gasped, she never has seen Hiei so mad.  
  
" I will kill you before you ever hurt her!" He snarled, his face going darker.  
  
" Then come. Lets see how good you are." He said mocking him. Hiei lunged at him, drawing his katana. Yukina let out a scream and closed her eyes.  
  
Kurama gasped. " No! That was Yukina!"  
  
Shinogi's energy was getting closer. " Please let me be in time!" Suddenly a huge explosion was heard, black smoke billowing into the sky. " No. No!!" Kurama yelled.  
  
" What was that?" Yusuke asked Kuwabara who finally regained consciousness. Yusuke looked to the sky seeing the black smoke.  
  
" I have a bad feeling about that." Yusuke stood up brushing the dirt off. " Come on, let's go."  
  
Kuwabara nodded. " I have a bad feeling too. I think someone is in trouble." Yusuke started running in the direction of the smoke.  
  
" Hey Urameshi! Wait up!" Kuwabara took off after him.  
  
Kurama finally made it to where Hiei and Yukina were, he stood there, shocked and unable to move or say anything.  
  
Hiei was laying on the ground, burned his clothes were ripped and blood was all around him. Yukina was still in the chains. She fainted, she had cuts and scratches all over her, and Yukina's hair came untied and was all over her head.  
  
Kurama finally came back out of his shock. " Hiei! Yukina!" He yelled running to Hiei first who seemed to be in worse shape than Yukina.  
  
Yukina started coming too, she sat up, and when she saw Hiei she started crying, her tears turning into pearls. " No! No! Hiei-san!" She screamed. " Brother!" She yelled before falling over and sobbing.  
  
The thing she said got Kurama's attention. She knows? Kurama shook off the thought, there were more important things to worry about.  
  
" Yukina-san. Please listen to me, where is the man who did this to you and Hiei?"  
  
Yukina looked at Kurama tears still flooding her eyes. " I'm not sure." She said in a whisper. Kurama got Hiei in his arms and walked over to Yukina. He laid him down in the grass while picking up a blade of the green mass that covered the area.  
  
He put the grass blade up to the chains and cut them all off of her. " Are you okay?" He asked, she nodded and looked at Hiei.  
  
Hiei began to come too, he looked at Yukina then to Kurama, his vision blurry. " Y-yukina? A-are you okay?" She nodded and began to cry, she crawled over to Hiei and hugged him, and his blood now covered her kimono and her sea green hair. " Brother.." she whispered.  
  
Hiei closed his eyes and looked at something burning next to him. Kurama looked at it also. " What is that?" Kurama asked Hiei. " I could not kill him.." Hiei choked out. " I only managed to get his arm." He opened his eyes when Yukina's embrace became tighter. " Why? Why did you not tell me?" Hiei looked at her then looked down. " I am not worthy of you Yukina, lets just say that." Yukina shook her head. " No. You are." She smiled. " Let me heal you now, these wounds are pretty bad, you might be limping for awhile." She laid him on the ground, Kurama smiled at him and Hiei nodded back. Yukina began healing his wounds. " Will he come back?" Hiei stayed silent. Kurama spoke up. " I have no doubt in my mind that he will." Hiei closed his eyes. " I will protect you, I know I could not do anything to him now, but I will get stronger and defeat him." Kurama nodded. " To take off someone's arm and withstand his attack with that much power Hiei, means you're strong, you just need a bit of training. Allow me to help you."  
  
Hiei thought for a moment then nodded. " Hn. All right." Kurama smiled at him. " Now you just need to rest." Yukina smiled. " Yes, you need to." Hiei looked at Yukina, she was all scratched up. " Y-yukina.. You are hurt, cause I was not able to protect you." Yukina only shook her head. " Don't blame yourself, I am fine. Really I am." Hiei nodded. " If you say so."  
  
" He was able to take off my arm, he is more powerful than I thought." Shinogi closed his eyes. " This will be a fight I look forward too." With that he disappeared.  
  
" There they are!" Yusuke yelled running to the small group. " You guys okay?" Kurama smiled. " Yes Hiei was pretty badly injured, but Yukina healed most of his wounds, all the bad ones at least." Hiei nodded. " I.. I need to talk to Kurama alone if that is ok." Hiei said trying to sound annoyed.  
  
They nodded leaving the two alone. " Yes Hiei what is it?"  
  
Hiei closed his eyes. " Kurama, I know I'll not win this fight. You're going to be the one who kills him." Kurama blinked surprised. " What do you mean Hiei?"  
  
Hiei looked down. " When I fainted I had the dream thing again, I get turned back into a child, and you kill him, the dream I first told you about is something that will happen after this fight, when we meet again." Kurama looked at him confused. " Are you saying you wish not to train?" Hiei shook his head. "No, I still want to, incase the dream is not true. But I have a feeling it is."  
  
Hiei started growling. " Hn! I don't want to turn back into that child!" Hiei yelled. " Kurama laughed. " Everything will turn out ok Hiei. I know it will."  
  
Kurama stared at Hiei for a while before they both walked to join the group. Hiei was limping slightly. " I had you in a different outfit how did you get back into your black one?" Hiei blushed but tried to cover it up. " Hn! Shut up Fox!" Kurama chuckled but sweat dropped when Hiei handed him a ripped pair of overalls. " Hn. I believe if I will get turned back into a kid, you better find something in black."  
  
" Uh.. Yeah.." Kurama walked behind the fire demon. .. That was weird. I still wonder how he changed so fast, where did he get his clothes? Kurama mentally slapped his self what am I think?!  
  
" Stupid Fox." Hiei blushed catching up to Yukina who smiled at him.  
  
" What are you blushing about shrimp?" The stupid human asked in the annoying way he does.  
  
" Will you shut up?"  
  
Kurama sighed, " Well this turned out weird.. I just hope I can beat his father. Maybe I should do some training myself."  
  
Just remember Kurama change Hiei into different outfit. That part of story has really point no to it, but oh well. I be working on next chapter to this one, it will not be always "funny" like part like that. If you even call funny that. Oh well.  
Start working on new chapter soon. 


	10. Hiei's Training

Yukina was taken back to the Human World, Yusuke and Kuwabara with her. It was going to be a while before Hiei could see his sister again; he wanted her to be protected. Yusuke and Kuwabara were ordered by Hiei to watch her and make sure she stays safe.  
  
" Hiei! If you wish to have any chance at beating him, you must try harder!" Kurama and Hiei had begun there training, Kurama was stronger than Hiei, He hated to admit it, but it was true, the fox was older than him, and stronger. Hiei could barely get an attack in without vines attacking him, of course Kurama was not trying to kill him, he was training him, Hiei might get hurt but Kurama made sure his attacks were not lethal.  
  
Hiei growled at Kurama. " Hn! I am!" He yelled back, he stood back up, stumbling when he charged. Kurama watched Hiei, the fire demon soon vanished and appeared behind, Kurama turned around and blocked the attack with his rose whip.  
  
Hiei jumped over Kurama and put his katana back in its sheath.  
  
" Are you quitting Hiei?" Kurama's voice held a bit of shock. " No fox! I'm going to try my fire attacks." Kurama nodded. " Lets see how good they are. Come." Hiei nodded. He jumped into the air, flames bursting around his body. He lunged at Kurama who easily moved out of the attacks path.  
  
Hiei disappeared and the fire connected with the fox's arm. Kurama yelled out in pain. Hiei jumped on the ground; he received a smile and a nod from Kurama. The kitsune was no longer in pain; the attack had little effect on him.  
  
Hiei growled in annoyance. " If I can't even hurt you, how will I be able to hurt him?!" Kurama shook his head. " You were able to hit me though, lets work on speed, and he is pretty fast his self." Hiei stood up. " Hn. All right, but I believe you will be the one to kill him."  
  
Kurama smiled. " Probably, but still." Hiei nodded. " Lets just start."  
  
" You are not always going to know what he will be sending your way, you need to be able to dodge and move faster than my attacks."  
  
Hiei was ready for whatever Kurama was going to do, who ever thought someone would tell Hiei to work on his speed, Hiei shook his head, Kurama knew what he was doing, and Hiei knew he needed to work harder.  
  
Before Hiei knew it vines were shooting his way, Hiei dodged them, more vines came his way, he easily got away. Hiei didn't notice the vines behind him, until it was to late, Hiei was wrapped up thrown to the ground.  
  
Hiei winced when he hit the ground. The vines slowly loosened and he was free again. Hiei slammed his fist into the ground. " Why? Why can't I dodge them all?" Kurama walked over the angry demon, and put his hand on his shoulder and smiled. " Hiei lets rest, we will practice more, we have been training for over one month now and you barely rest."  
  
" No, we keep training." Hiei stared at Kurama, there was determination in Hiei's ruby colored eyes.  
  
Kurama shook his head. " Getting your self worn out will do nothing but make you weaker Hiei. I know you want to beat him, but doing what you are now will only make it easier for him. Rest and then we will continue later."  
  
It was pointless to argue with Kurama, truthfully Hiei knew Kurama was right. He nodded. " Fine, but when I say I am ready we start again!" Kurama smiled. " All right."  
  
" I wonder how the training is going." Yusuke said talking to Kuwabara who was lying on the ground looking at the clouds go by.  
  
" Yeah, I wonder too. Hey Urameshi do you think he will win?" Yusuke shrugged. " Maybe."  
  
" Should we help?" Yusuke shook his head. " No, this is his fight, and if anyone will help it will be Kurama."  
  
Yukina was busy in the kitchen making something for Yusuke and Kuwabara, she was worried sick about Hiei, but tried to hide it behind her smile.  
  
" Here you go, fresh tea." She smiled, Yusuke took the tea, and he sure was drinking tea a lot lately.  
  
" Why thank you Yukina-san!" Kuwabara said sipping the tea she handed him. " Your welcome Kazuma-san." She walked back into the kitchen now cleaning up, she was doing everything she could think of you keep her mind off of the two in the Makai.  
  
" Are you sure you rested enough?" Kurama asked Hiei who nodded. " Well all right, shall we begin?" Hiei unsheathed his katana, Kurama knew the answer, and he pulled out a rose and made it into his rose whip. What ever happened to Hiei in their battle, Kurama could fix with his herbs and other plants.  
  
Hiei lunged at Kurama who blocked every attack, Hiei was faster ever since he rested his strength seemed to come back. " Maybe resting was a good idea, I feel like I can win now. Yukina will be fine now." Kurama blocked his attacks, they were getting weaker. " Don't let your mind wander Hiei, I know you are worried about Yukina-san's well being but you must keep your mind on the fight." Hiei shook out of his thoughts when he was slammed to the ground with a 'thud'. Hiei let a small moan escape his lips. This was harder than he thought it would be, he was sure someday he would be stronger than Kurama, it seems that when he was getting stronger Kurama was as well. Hiei stood up, he was breathing a bit heavier than before, but showed he was willing to go on.  
  
After two months of brutal training it was finally over. Kurama had Hiei on his back even though the fire demon protested, but finally Hiei fell asleep. Kurama sighed. Hiei was stronger no doubt about it, but was it strong enough to at least weaken Shinogi.  
  
Kurama looked up into the sky, it was dark and cloudy. " Looks like rain." Kurama mumbled to his self, as if the sky read his mind it began to rain. Kurama picked up his pace, the only place he could think of to go right now was his den, and it was the closest right now.  
  
Kurama was now running, the rain was heavier and the lightning lit up the sky. Kurama changed into his Youko form, his speed increased greatly.  
  
Kurama's eyes widen, he felt Shinogi's ki. " He is close." Kurama said out loud. He hoped that he would not attack, Hiei was asleep and he was still tired from all the training. Maybe Shinogi knew this, it was a perfect time to attack.  
  
Hiei hands were laying over Kurama's shoulders, soon Kurama could no longer see them, Hiei became lighter, Kurama no longer had his grasp on him and Hiei fell to the muddy ground. Kurama turned around, his yellow eyes saw a small child laying on the ground. " Hiei." Kurama gasped. " Not again!" He growled. He scooped Hiei into his arms. " He was not even able to fight, we was waiting for the training to be over." Shinogi's ki left, Kurama stopped in his tracks. " Where did he go." He listened with his ears, and searched for his ki. " He's gone. Well for now." Kurama sighed, she started running with Hiei in his arms, he was going to his old den.  
  
Another chapter done. You like? Review please 


	11. Low Heat

Kurama clutched the young Hiei tight in his arms as he ran threw the heavy rain. Kurama was panting his sweat washed away by the rain.  
  
" Hiei it will be ok. Don't worry I will not let anything happen to you." Kurama said out loud but more to his self.  
  
The small fire demon snuggled closer to him trying to keep warm. Kurama let out a small gasp. " His body temperature! It is lowering!"  
  
Kurama kept his eyes on the now cold fire demon. " How? How can his body heat be going cold?"  
  
The fox brushed some of the stray hair out of Hiei's eyes; he opened one ruby eye, his sight never falling from the running longhaired silver fox. " I-I'm c-cold." Hiei whimpered. Kurama frowned and held him closer.  
  
" I know you are Hiei-chan. Just hold on, we're almost at my den."  
  
Kurama increased his speed; his den was getting closer and closer by the second.  
  
Kurama got into his den, he shook the water off and laid Hiei on a scrap on rag he found. The fox frowned. " This will not warm him up."  
  
Hiei shivered, he curled into a ball trying to keep warm. " Hiei…." Kurama whispered.  
  
Kurama picked Hiei up in his arms, he brought his knee's up and buried the fire demon in the middle. " You're not going to die!" Kurama cursed silently to his self. He started transferring some of his youki to Hiei. " Please." Hiei fell limp in his arms but was still breathing. Kurama let a small smile grace his lips. "He's warming up." Kurama wrapped Hiei's larger clothes tighter around him. " But still to cold for a fire demon."  
  
Kurama laid Hiei on the ground and started rubbing his back. " Maybe I should make a fire."  
  
Kurama sighed, it was to wet to bring any wood in, the wood would be to wet.  
  
Kurama found some more scraps of rags and leaves, they probably blew in from the wind, luckily they were dry.  
  
The fox started building the fire. He walked over to the corning of his den and when he returned he had a backpack in his hand. " Good thing I left this here from last time. I'm sure there are matches in here."  
  
Kurama started digging threw the backpack finally pulling out matches. You could never be too prepared for a trip to the Makai. He learned that as a human, if he never went to the human world he would know nothing of the luxury there. The human worlds to Kurama were a place for him to breath, rest, and not worry about being attacked.  
  
Kurama sighed, and yet Hiei never felt that way when he went. Or did he?  
  
The fox shook his head, his mind was just wandering now searching for a topic to think about and relax.  
  
Hiei opened his eyes; he shivered and moved closer to Kurama. Kurama smiled and struck the match on the side of the box making fire appear, he set the things he found in a pile and lit them on fire, Hiei moved to the fire and curled into a ball soon falling asleep.  
  
Kurama grew tired, his eyes soon closed letting him drift to a deep dreamless sleep, and Hiei on the other hand, had a dream.  
  
Hiei shivered by the fire, his eyes clenched tight, the small fire demon whimpered, his dream was clear now.  
  
Hiei was lying on the ground, his eyes were opened but he could not move, he watched as Kurama fought his father, his father was moving with great speed, it was hard for Kurama to hit him. A huge flame was sent towards Kurama, he had no time to dodge and was hit, the fox was sent back landing hard on the cold dirt. Kurama looked over to Hiei, the fire demon had fear in his eyes, he opened his mouth to say something, Kurama crawled over to, and Hiei shut his mouth and Kurama smiled.  
  
" I know Hiei, I know what you're thinking. You think no one cares for you. People care for you Hiei, or at least I do." Hiei watched as Kurama stood back up, his face was full of anger. He glared at Shinogi. " We will finish this fight." Kurama growled, he lunged at the older fire demon, which was the last thing he saw before everything went black, everything was silent.  
  
" Am I dead?" Hiei looked around, he closed his eyes, listening to nothing. Hiei's eyes opened up again to the sound of familiar voices, and voices he wished he had not heard.  
  
" Hiei is that you?"  
  
"You disgust me. No wonder you were thrown from where you were born, and dubbed the 'forbidden Child'. You are no use to anyone. Just end it now. You will be killed anyways."  
  
" Brother!"  
  
" Hiei! No!"  
  
"Hey shrimp!"  
  
" People care for you Hiei, or at least I do."  
  
Hiei snapped his eyes opened sitting up as fast as he could, the last thing in his mind was the voice of Kurama.  
  
He looked around finally finding the fox in the corner of his den asleep. Hiei shivered, he was still cold.  
  
Hiei crawled over to Kurama, he got in his lap and laid his head on his chest, the fox woke up, and he looked down at the shivering fire demon.  
  
"How will I keep him warm.. nothing is working, maybe rest will work."  
  
" Hiei-chan?" Hiei looked at Kurama, his ruby eyes fixed on the foxes own golden ones.  
" You need to rest, maybe it will help." Hiei nodded and closed his eyes to attempt sleep. Kurama held him close, soon they were both asleep, and the only sound was the rain and their soft breathing.  
  
Kurama woke up with a startled look on his face, Hiei had kicked him in his sleep, he looked down at the sleeping child demon, and he seemed to be having a nightmare.  
  
Kurama gently shook Hiei awake, the fire demon's eye's snapped open. He had hold of one of Kurama's long silver locks of hair, Kurama could hear Hiei's heart beating fast.  
  
" Hiei…." Kurama began, but was cut off when Hiei jumped up and ran out of the den in panic. Kurama shot up after him, it was still raining hard, thundering every so often.  
  
" Hiei!" Kurama yelled, He heard breathing and footsteps.  
  
He ran after him catching up easily. He grabbed Hiei and started shaking him. " Wake up!" He yelled, Hiei's eyes were life less. Like he was under someone's control.  
  
" Help me…." Hiei whispered. Kurama grabbed him and held him tight. " It's ok, I'm not going to let anything happen to you." 


	12. Images of a Dream

Sorry took long to update! But here you go.  
  
Kurama took Hiei back to the den, he was wringing out his hair when Hiei started shivering again. The fox let out a sigh.  
  
" He's still cold." Kurama had no more idea's to keep the small fire demon warm, even the fire still made him shiver.  
  
Kurama placed a hand on Hiei's forehead, images started being transferred into the kitsune's mind.  
  
He gasped and took his hand away. "What was that? Wait a minute.. Was that.." Kurama let his thought trail off, he placed his hand back on Hiei's forehead and began watching the pictures that were coming from Hiei.  
  
" What's going on? Is. is this the dream?" Kurama said as he started watching the dream.  
  
The wind was blowing, the tree's looked as if they were bowing, and away from the trees was a field where two fighters were attacking. A small child was lying on the ground shivering and whispering something that was not audible.  
  
" That's me. I'm fighting Hiei's father.." Kurama continued to watch.  
  
Kurama was in his Youko form, he attacked the fire demon with a vine full of thorns, in the thorns was poison. Enough poison to rot away all your bones and make you have a very painful death. Kurama was able to get the vine around one of Shinogi's arms, everything was silent, even when the older fire demon screamed nothing could be heard. Shinogi fell to the ground, his body laid limp in the field.  
  
Kurama walked over to Hiei who was lying on the ground. Kurama said something that could not be heard. He picked up the fire demon child and started walking away from the other body on the ground.  
  
Kurama suddenly turned around with a startled look on his face, then everything went black.  
  
Kurama took his hand away. " What happened in there?" The fox started looking around frantically.  
  
" He's close by." Kurama gathered Hiei into his arms and held him tight. " If I stay in here he can easily get us. We need to make a run for it, I can hide him somewhere and get as far away as I can so he will be safe." Kurama nodded, he knew what he had to do.  
  
Kurama ran out of his den with Hiei in his arms, as he felt the ki of the enemy. He started picking up his speed. " He is close by. Very close." Kurama looked around, Hiei was whimpering softly with his eyes closed tight.  
  
" The human world. I will throw Hiei through the portal." Kurama hated doing that, but he knew Shinogi could easily find him if he hid him somewhere here.  
  
Kurama ran as fast as he could, the fire demon was close behind and gaining.  
  
" I have to go faster, I have to." Kurama thought to himself. The portal that divided the worlds was getting closer.  
  
Kurama looked to his right, Shinogi was there, and he had a smirk on his face. " Let me take him off your hands." Before Kurama knew it Hiei and Shinogi were gone.  
  
Kurama stopped dead in his tracks. " Hiei! No! Give him back you bastard!" The fox cursed under his breath, he had to find Hiei. Kurama found his faint childlike ki, and started following.  
  
" You want to see why you're lying on the ground in your dream?" A chilling voice asked Hiei. Hiei only closed his eyes not saying anything. Shinogi moved closer to Hiei his sword drawn and ready to attack the defenseless child. He raised the sword up and smirked. " Let me show you."  
  
Kurama was running when he heard something scream in pain. " Hiei!" The fox growled. Kurama continued on his way. " Please be ok, please be ok." He said over and over again.  
  
The silver-haired fox finally made it, he looked to the ground and saw Hiei lying on the ground. " H-hiei.." The fire demon opened one eye and stared at Kurama without saying a word.  
  
Kurama looked away from Hiei and found Shinogi standing there. " How could you do this to your own son?!" Kurama was furious. Hiei was bleeding and was in a lot pain. Shinogi only smiled cruelly.  
  
" How wonderful blood is. Don't you agree? I could care less for whose blood I spill, it just happened to be his."  
  
Kurama had enough of this talk, he brought out a vine with poison thorns on it. "..." Kurama said nothing. He just glared at the fire demon. " You will die, that is a promise."  
  
The fire demon laughed. " The great Youko Kurama is threatening me. I feel honored." Shinogi was mocking Kurama, Kurama growled in frustration. " Shut up and fight!" Kurama jumped in the air, lashing out with the vine. The fire demon dodged and attacked him back.  
  
As the fight continued Hiei listened to the sounds, he could hear the blood splatter to the ground, groans of pain, hearts beating fast. He could hear it all. He wished he could go deaf. " Stop.." He whispered.  
  
The fighting continued, cut after cut was placed on one another, neither one would give up. Who ever died, loses.  
  
" Man, something big is happening. And I know Hiei and Kurama are right in the middle of it." Kuwabara was talking to Yusuke. Yukina has been crying, she could feel the pain he was going through. Tiny tear gems lay around her, more spilling out of her eyes. "Brother.." She whispered.  
  
Kurama jumped behind the fire demon, his poison vine raised, he brought it down but before it wrapped around Shinogi, he was gone. Kurama gasped. " But.. But the dream!" Kurama landed on his feet on the ground confused.  
  
He whirled around when he heard a laugh. " You think I am stupid? I know what he is dreaming, I know that if those thorns get stuck in me I will be poisoned. Dreams don't always tell the truth you know!"  
  
Kurama lunged at him, attacking with a different plant, this battle was taking longer than expected.  
  
The battle continued. They were both getting weaker and the spell that was placed on Hiei was wearing off. Kurama smiled slightly, it seemed that Shinogi could not tell.  
  
Hiei woke up. He was older again. " The. the spell, it wore off." Hiei looked at the fox and his 'father' fighting. " K-kurama. I will help you." Hiei stood up on unstable feet, and tore off his bandanna. His jagan eye opened and started glowing light purple. " I will kill him myself."  
  
He stood up and looked at Kurama. Then to Shinogi.  
  
His arm was engulfed in a black flame, his wards were burnt off as he prepared for the attack. Before Shinogi knew it Hiei started his attack.  
  
"Jaou Ensatsu Kokuryuu Ha!" Hiei yelled as the dragon came forth and attacked leaving nothing but ashes behind.  
  
" His power is not strong enough. He will be killed with it!" Kurama ran for Hiei grabbing him as he fainted. The dragon continued looking for a next meal, it made its way to Hiei and Kurama. Kurama was panting. He could not outrun the dragon.  
  
A blue beam was shot and smashed into the fiery black beast. Soon it was gone. Yusuke ran up to Kurama and Hiei. " Hey! Are you two ok?" Yusuke picked up Hiei, Kuwabara arrived and helped the fox stand. " We're ok, just tired."  
  
They reached the Ningenkai, Kurama was back into his human form and Hiei was still out cold. The kitsune was limping, his arm on Kuwabara for support. They found Yukina at Genkai's temple. She smiled brightly when she saw Hiei.  
  
" Brother.. He's all right." She thought as she ran up to him.  
  
Hiei awoke two hours later, Kurama was on a futon next to him. Kurama smiled at him. "Your finally awake. How are you feeling?"  
  
" Hn. Ok I guess." Said Hiei, He rolled onto his stomach and sighed. " He's really gone." Kurama nodded. " Yes. I don't uinderstand one thing though. Why did you even have those dreams? Our fight went nothing like them." Hiei said nothing for a while, then turned to the fox.  
  
" Dreams don't always come true Fox."  
  
" Yes.. You're right." Kurama sat up wincing at the pain. " Shall we go and join the rest of the group?"  
  
" You can barely sit up without wincing, what makes you think you can make it into the living room?" Kurama smiled. " Well I'll need some help." Hiei sighed.  
  
" hn. Stupid fox." Kurama chuckled. " Will you help me or not? We can help each other."  
  
" I don't need help." Kurama sighed. " Fine then just help me get into the living room." Hiei sat up and winced at the sharp pain. " I'm tired, make it in there by yourself." With that Hiei laid down. Kurama laughed.  
  
" I guess there is no need to hurry right?"  
  
" Hn."  
  
" Thank you Hiei." The fire demon turned to look at the fox.  
  
" For what?"  
  
" You saved me, I don't think I could have lasted much longer with him." Kurama turned onto his stomach and propped his self up with his elbows.  
  
" Hn."  
  
" I'll take that as a your welcome."  
  
Yukina walked in with a tray of food. " Here you two go, I brought you some food."  
  
" Thank you Yukina-chan." Kurama said thankfully, he sat up ignoring the small amount of pain that went threw him. " Thanks for the meal." He started eating with his chopsticks.  
  
" Are you hungry?" Yukina asked her twin. Hiei nodded mutely. She smiled and helped him sit up. " Thank you Yukina." He said softly, barely above a whisper.  
  
" Are you all right?" Her voice had a note of worry in it.  
  
" What? No I'm fine." He started eating. Yukina got up. " All right. If you two need anything let me know!" She left the room and closed the door behind her.  
  
" Hiei. You could have said more to her." Kurama stated still eating his food. Hiei shook his head. " I wish she did not know I am her brother." Kurama looked at him waiting for him to finish.  
  
Hiei reached into his pocket and pulled out lots of tear gems. He showed them the Kurama who just stared at the handful of small tear pearls. " Where did you get those?"  
  
" When I woke up I found them. She cried cause she knew I was hurt, if she did not know, she would not waste her tears on someone like me." Kurama frowned. " You still think you are not worthy of her?" Hiei sighed.  
  
" Fox. I know I'm not worthy of her."  
  
" She seems happy." Kurama said to Hiei placing his food down.  
  
Hiei stood up wincing in pain. Kurama stood up after him just in case something happened. " I don't know." Kurama grabbed Hiei's hand and pulled him to the door. " Listen to her! How can you say that?!"  
  
Hiei cracked the door opened and listened to his sister's happy statements. After a while of listening he closed the door. Kurama stared at him.  
  
" She.. She is happy." Hiei stuttered " She has never been more happy I say." Kurama informed him.  
  
Hiei sat back down on his futon. " I hope she does not think I will be able to change."  
  
" I don't think she expects anything like that. She is just glad she found you."  
  
Hiei lay back down. " If she is happy, then everything will be ok." He muttered before he fell a sleep.  
  
" Everything is ok Hiei." Kurama smiled.  
  
~ The End ~  
  
yay all done!  
  
First story ever completed! Hope you like. Be continuing with other stories real soon. I don't know if should continue this. Like a sequel.. or not. Tell me what you think, and I will do what my reviews say.  
  
Ling 


End file.
